


The Mother-Daughter Day

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mommy's mini me, Mother-daughter time, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is a mom, girl time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Pepper gets a rare day off and she can think of nothing better than to spend it with her princess.





	The Mother-Daughter Day

Pepper, dressed in a pink bunny rabbit onesie, entered the room carrying and dragging a multitude different fluffy blankets with her.

“Which blanket do you want princess?” She asked Bea who was sat on the couch wearing a matching pale blue bunny rabbit onesie, cuddling the Hulk teddy and staring wide eyed at the selection she had to choose from. “Do you want the butterflies? Or the owls? Or flowers? The zebra stripy one? Leopard print? Pink, purple, red or blue?” She tried her best to hold up each blanket in turn.

“All!”

“You’ll be too warm with all of them on top of you.” Pepper told her as she dumped the blankets on the floor. “Hang on, I have another idea!”

Pepper moved across the room, moving the coffee table as she went and grabbed the other couch. She pulled it across the room so that it was end to end with the one Bea was sat on. This created an almost enclosed space for them to sit in.

“Now we can have all of the blankets.” She lifted Bea from the couch and set her by its side. “Stay there for a minute while I sort it out.”

Pepper picked up most of the blankets, only leaving two on the floor (The zebra one that she knew Bea liked the best even though the toddler didn’t admit it and the owl one for herself) and started to arrange them in the space.  
When she was finished she lifted Bea back into the blanket and cushion nest and draped the zebra pattern blanket over her before clambering in herself, blanket in one hand and Stark-pad in the other.

“Soft…” Bea mumbled stroking the blankets that made up the base of the nest.

“Yeah, baby. All soft and cosy.”

“Movie?” Bea asked, pointing at the Stark-pad.

“Sure thing princess, what do you want to watch?” Pepper responded as she loaded up Netflix.

“Dunno…” Bea mumbled around the straw of her Minnie Mouse juice bottle.

“Well do you want to watch a cartoon or real people?”

“Cartoon.” Bea told her immediately.

“Okay, do you want princesses, puppies, fishies, lions or something else?”

Bea gasped excitedly, clearly realising what it was she wanted to watch. “Da’matians!”

“You want to watch One Hundred and One Dalmatians?”

“Yeah! Puppies!” Bea declared, snuggling into the blanket and up to Pepper. At the same time she pulled up the hood of the onesie revealing the floppy ears and bright pink bow that adorned it.

After setting up the movie and positioning the Stark pad so that they could both see Pepper smiled down at the toddler and cuddled her close. She copied Bea’s actions and used her free hand to pull the hood up to cover her head, hers had the same floppy ears but the bow was bright purple.

 

Towards the end of the movie (when the Dalmatians were all trying to escape from Cruella De Ville) Bea had grabbed Pepper’s hand and she had since been distracted, examining Pepper’s freshly manicured nails.

“Do you like them?”

“Yeah, pretty.” Bea told her without looking up. “Glitt’ry…” She mumbled, tipping Peppers hand from side to side in order to see the glitter shimmering in the light. She looked to the window at the opposite side of the room. “’now.” She pointed to the window and then to Peppers hand.

“You think they look like snow?” Pepper lifted her other hand into her line of sight and had to agree. Her nails were painted white with clear glitter over the top which, when the light hit it just right, shimmered in a spectrum of colours.

Bea dropped Pepper’s hand and brought her own up to her face. She frowned.

“Do you want me to make your nails look pretty like mine?” Pepper offered.

Bea gasped excitedly and grinned up at Pepper. “Yeah! Yeah pease!”

“Okay,” Pepper closed the movie window. “You wait right here.” She instructed as she climbed out of the blanket nest. “And I’ll go see what colours I have.” She turned and headed for her and Tony’s bedroom. “Don’t move an inch.” She warned before she left the room. “I’ll be right back.”

 

When Pepper returned just a couple of minutes later Bea was scrolling through the movies to find another she wanted to watch.

“Okay baby, we have pink, red, blue, green or purple. Which do you want?”

“Bue!”

“Blue it is!” Pepper confirmed, setting the other bottles of nail polish on the bar as she passed it.

She grabbed an abandoned cardboard box and carried it with her as she climbed back into the couch-blanket nest.

“Right…”

Before Pepper had chance to form anymore of the sentence Bea interrupted her with: “Left!”

Pepper smiled to herself as she continued. “Put your hands flat on this box.” She instructed, setting the box between them.

Bea excitedly did as she was told.

“Now, you stay still because if you move then I might not be able to do them right.”

“Okay Mama.”

Bea kept her hands perfectly still while Pepper painted her nails. Since Bea’s hands and therefore nails were small it didn’t take Pepper long to finish.

“All done!” Pepper declared with a grin.

Bea lifted her hands off the box to examine her nails. “Petty nails like Mama!”

“Just like Mama.” Pepper pulled her close and kissed her head. “I love you princess.”

“Love ‘oo Mama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!  
> Much love and as always, any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
